Dominant
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Hanya Namjoon sang dominant yang memainkan perannya dengan sangat sempurna, saat keinginannya untuk menghimpit tubuh Seokjin, sang submissive, pada dinding dibelakangnya menjadi kenyataan./NamJin/NC/almost PWP


**Tittle** : Dominant

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

"Keut!"

Suara teriakan keras itu diikuti dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari seluruh kru dan member BTS yang tengah melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk music video mereka terbaru. Setelah hampir 3 hari mengerjakan shooting, akhirnya teriakan _keut_ tadi menjadi tanda bahwa mereka sudah selesai dengan pengambilan gambarnya.

"Sugohaessoyo~"

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras!"

"Semuanya terima kasih."

"Gamsahamnida."

Ada banyak suara bersahut-sahutan. Ketujuh member BTS menunduk, menyalami, bahkan kadang memeluk kru yang telah membantu dalam pembuatan MV kali ini. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan berjabat tangan erat. Semuanya mengembangkan senyum lebar, kecuali satu orang, sang leader.

Sejak pembuatan MV ini dimulai, mood seorang Kim Namjoon tidak berada dikeadaan yang baik. Beruntung tema comeback mereka kali ini bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keceriaan, ia cenderung menghayati perannya dalam MV kali ini. Tapi tentu saja, ia bukan pemuda labil yang bisa dengan mudah terombang ambing moodnya tanpa sebab. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa marah, kesal, apapun itu yang membuatnya sulit tersenyum.

"sebaiknya kalian segera pulang. Pasti sangat lelah. Apalagi minggu depan kalian sudah mulai promosi, gunakan waktu istirahat kalian dengan baik." Ucapn sang manager langsung dijawab dengan anggukan dari yang lain. Mereka juga ingin segera berbaring di atas ranjang yang nyaman.

Ketujuh namja itu berjalan menuju tempat van mereka terparkir dalam diam. Aura sang leader benar-benar mempengaruhi mood yang lain. bahkan Hoseok juga ikut-ikut diam. Membuat keadaan menjadi sedikit menegangkan diantara mereka.

Seokjin yang mendapat lirikan dan kode dari member yang lain menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia tahu, mood leader yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu buruk karena dirinya. Jadi, ia berinisiatif untuk berjalan disisi Namjoon dan memeluk manja lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Namjoonie?" tanyanya manja. Ia sedikit memiringkan wajahnya hingga menatap wajah Namjoon. Sudut mata Namjoon hanya melirik sekilas, tampak tak peduli pada kekasihnya itu. Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Masih marah, eum?" tanyanya lagi.

Namjoon tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dari pelukan Seokjin dan beralih memeluk pinggang Seokjin, ia menyentak tubuh namja cantik itu kearahnya hingga kedua dada mereka bertabrakan. Pipi Seokjin menempel pada bahu Namjoon, ia bisa melihat kelima member lain juga sama terkejutnya seperti ia yang tak menyangka pada kelakuan Namjoon.

"Diamlah, sayang. Kita lanjutkan ini di kamar. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Namjoon menyempatkan bibirnya menyapa belakang telinga Seokjin, membuat namja cantik itu bergetar dalam pelukannya.

Seokjin melirik ke arah member sekali lagi dan bergumam 'mian' tanpa suara. Karena mungkin, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ia dan Namjoon akan membuat sedikit kegaduhan di dorm. Karena Namjoon bukan seorang dominan yang akan bersikap lembut saat di ranjang, bukan seorang dominan yang dengan baik hati memaafkan submissive nya. Selamanya, Namjoon adalah dominan yang benar-benar menggunakan posisinya dengan baik.

Dan member lain hanya bisa mengangguk, mencoba mengerti.

.

.

.

"Akh!"

Seokjin berteriak kesakitan saat Namjoon dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Seokjin hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu dengan keras. Bahkan Namjoon menendang pintu yang tertutup itu dengan tidak berperasaan.

Tangan kiri Seokjin digenggam erat oleh Namjoon, diseret sejak tempat parkir hingga kamar sang leader. Lalu kini diletakkan diatas kepalanya, ditahan dengan erat agar tak bergerak dari sana. Tangan kanannya yang bebas berusaha mendorong dada Namjoon yang menghimpitnya erat, benar-benar menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

"A – ahn! Nam – joon, pelan, ah!" Seokjin mendesah ditengah ciuman ganas Namjoon pada bibirnya. Namjoon benar-benar mencium Seokjin kasar, menggigit, menjilat, mengulum, membuat rahang Seokjin selalu terbuka karena ciuman basahnya. Saliva menuruni dagu Seokjin, membuat lehernya ikut basah.

Tangan Namjoon yang tidak menahan milik Seokjin mulai bergerak, mulai melepas kancing kemeja putih yang dipakai kekasihnya. Seokjin yang menyadari pergerakan Namjoon mencoba berontak. Besok masih ada beberapa photoshoot untuk albm baru mereka, dan ia tak mau Namjoon bertindak terlalu jauh untuk menyutubihnya sekarang, malam ini juga. Ia lelah, dan butuh istirahat. Apalagi Namjoon tak akan puas hanya dengan satu kali pelepasan, pasti akan ada beberapa ronde.

Namjoon dengan kasar menyentak tangan Seokjin yang berusaha menghentikannya. Ia melepas ciuman dan cengkeraman pada lengan Seokjin. Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur, melihat keadaan Seokjin yang benar-benar berantakan. Bibir bengkak yang terbuka lebar, jejak saliva di dagu dan leher serta rambut yang acak-acakan. Bahkan ada bekas merah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar butuh pelajaran, sayang."

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Namjoon menyobek kemeja Seokjin, membuat beberapa kancing terlepas dan berhamburan di lantai. Seokjin membelalak tak percaya, tangannya menahan gerakan Namjoon yang berusaha melepas kemejanya.

"Namjoon, dengarkan aku! Hey!" namun bukan Namjoon namanya jika menurut. Bahkan kini kemeja putih itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai samping kaki Seokjin. Dan tak hanya sampai disitu, Namjoon lagi-lagi dengan paksa menarik turun celana panjang Seokjin, berikut dengan dalamannya. Bahkan rontaan Seokjin tak digubrisnya, ia tetap mencoba melepas seluruh pakaian dari tubuh namja cantik itu. Dan usahanya berhasil, kini Seokjin sudah telanjang tepat didepannya.

Namjoon menyeringai, "you are so arousing, princess."

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi miliknya yang terpampang jelas didepan Namjoon, ia menatap penuh harap pada kekasihnya itu, "Bisakah kita melakukannya di ranjang? Besok kita masih ada jadwal, maksudku kau bisa me – akh!"

Semua kalimat itu tertelan bercampur dengan saliva keduanya yang kembali bertautan. Namjoon tak akan menggigit bibir Seokjin, tidak karena akan meninggalkan bekas sampai besok. Setidaknya, ia masih bisa menandai bahu, dada, hingga perut namja cantik itu.

Seokjin hanya merintih dan melenguh pelan saat bibir Namjoon mengecup, menyesap kedua putingnya. Meski ia mulai terbuai, tangannya tetap berusaha menjauhkan jemari Namjoon dari miliknya. Ia masih ingin berusaha membuat Namjoon sadar dan melakukan hubungan badan di atas ranjang, dengan keadaan baik-baik dan tentu saja penuh kelembutan.

Bukan penuh amarah dan paksaan seperti ini.

"Shut up?!"

Bentakan itu membuat Seokjin terdiam. Matanya memanas dengan cepat menyadari tatapan dingin yang dilontarkan Namjoon untuknya. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Ini bukan kali pertama Namjoon mengamuk dan melampiaskan pada tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa takut.

Lalu, sebelum Seokjin sempat menormalkan nafasnya barang sejenak, Namjoon sudah mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Seokjin dan menahannya diatas kepala, membuat Seokjin benar-benar terlihat tunduk dibawah kuasa Namjoon.

"we'll make it fast, dear. Rough, deep, and fast. I'll fuck you hard, till you forget anything but me."

Dan setelah itu, Seokjin hanya bsa menahan isakannya saat tangan Namjoon yang bebas mengangkat sebelah kakinya, menekuknya hingga menempel didadanya. Sedikit sakit apalagi diapit oleh tubuh keduanya. Namjoon sedikit menunduk dan mencium, memberikan satu tanda kemerahan di paha dalam Seokjin.

"ngh! Namjoon, sa – sakittt." Seokjin merintih ditengah isakannya. Ia benar-benar merasa nyeri pada pangkal pahanya dipaksa menekuk sebegitu ekstrimnya. Namun Namjoon tidak menghiraukannya dan justru menambah penderitaan Seokjin.

" – !" bibir Seokjin terbuka lebar tanpa mengeluarkan teriakan apapun. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa dibelah menjadi dua saat Namjoon tanpa pemanasan apapun langsung melesakkan miliknya sepenuhnya kedalam lubangnya. Ia yakin, lubangnya pasti lecet dan berdarah sekarang. Meski ini bukan yang pertama, tapi tanpa pemanasan apapun benar-benar menyakitkan.

"hiks." Seokjin terisak. Benar-benar menangis dengan isakan dan dua sungai air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Rasanya sangat sakit, sakit sekali yang membuatnya tanpa sadar melukai telapak tangannya karena ia cengkeram terlalu kuat.

Namjoon yang menyadari kekasihnya itu menangis hanya diam, tidak mencoba menggerakkan miliknya didalam Seokjin dan tidak mengeluarkannya. Ia hanya mencium lembut seluruh wajah Seokjin, mencoba menenangkan kekasihya itu. Cengkeramannya pada kedua tangan Seokjin terlepas, ia mengarahkan lengan kekasihnya untuk melingkar dilehernya, mencoba membuat kekasihnya nyaman.

Saat isakan Seokjin mulai reda, "I'll move." Namjoon mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, mencoba membuat sakit yang dirasakan Seokjin berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Bibir Seokjin kembali terbuka, mengeluarkan suara desahan diselingi erangan kepuasan. Tangannya kini mencengkeram rambut Namjoon.

"nam – ahah – joon! Pelan, ah, terlalu banyak, ahn!" tubuh Seokjin terlonjak akibat gerakan Namjoon yang brutal. Namja tampan itu menggerakkan miliknya dengan cepat, keras, dan brutal, sesekali menyentuh sweet spotnya, lalu dengan sengaja meleset, membuat Seokjin mendesah, menggelinjang tak karuan. Kakinya yang tertekuk mulai kebas, dan ia juga merasakan miliknya mulai menegang, siap untuk keluar.

Seokjin mencengkeram semakin erat rambut Namjoon, membawa bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Ia sebentar lagi akan sampai, dan ia juga tahu bahwa milik Namjoon juga semakin besar dibawah sana.

Tautann bibir mereka dilepas Seokjin begitu saja. "Ngh! Nam ahn Joon!" ia memekik kencang dan cairannaya keluar, membasahi perut keduanya, bahkan sampai ke dadanya. Namjoon menggeram melihat wajah erotis Seokjin saat klimaks. Ia mempercepat temponya, membuat tubuh Seokjin semakin terlonjak dengan tak karuan, cengkeraman tangan Namjoon pada pinggulnya mengencang, yang Seokjin yakin akan meninggalkan bekas.

Lalu akhirnya penyampaian itu datang juga. Namjoon menggeram di lekuk leher Seokjin, meletakkan dahinya pada bahu bidang kekasihnya. Seokjin bisa merasakan cairan Namjoon memenuhi dirinya, sangat penuh hingga ia rasakan mengalir turun di pahanya hingga ujung jari. Kakinya yang tertekuk jatuh dan menggantung begitu saja, karena ternyata ia memang tidak sepenuhnya menapak tanah, setengah berat tubuhnya ditahan lengan Namjoon.

"You are so amazing, gorgeous." Bisik Namjoon begitu nafasnya sedikit normal. Ia mengecup sekilas pelipis Seokjin, membuat namja manis yang memejamkan mata dengan bibir terbuka meraup oksigen itu mengerjap cepat. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"ja – jangan lepasakan tanganmu. Ku – kurasa aku tak sanggup berdiri sendiri sekarang, kakiku lemas sekali, aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku."

Suara tawa renyah Namjoon terdengar begitu nyaring ditelinga Seokjin. Dan namja cantik itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia memukul bahu Namjoon.

"Kau selalu memaksa. Padahal ada ranjang disampingmu, hanya 5 langkah, tapi kau tetap melakukannya didepan pintu. Tanpa pemanasan dan kasar. Aku membencimu."

Namjoon terkekeh kecil menerima keluhan Seokjin, ia mengecup sudut bibir Seokjin lama, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Itu hukuman karena kau sudah membiarkan bibirmu mencium hal lain selain diriku."

Seokjin menatap datar ke arah Namjoon, "Itu hanya patung Demi Tuhan Namjoon!"

"tetap saja aku tak suka."

Dan Seokjin hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi Namjoon yang keras kepala dan begitu posesif.

"sekarang, bersihkan kekacauan yang kau buat didepan pintu. Obati tangan dan lubangku, juga mandikan aku. Aku tak akan mau bergerak, gendong."

Namjoon tertawa sembari mengagguk, mengiyakan ucapan Seokjin. Dan bagaimana Seokjin bisa memarahi Namjoon jika setelah sesi percintaan mereka yang kasar dan didominasi Namjoon, namja tampan itu akan sangat tunduk padanya?

Namjoon puas, Seokjin juga puas kan?

.

.

.

 **END**

Hominahominahominahominahomina! Apa yang baru saja aku tulis! (/.\\) aku tidak suci lagi tolong!

Ini FF NC pertama yang aku tulis! Demi apah, aku berani nulis kayak gini!

Salahkan aura Seokjin yang seksi dan sangat menggoda, membuatku selalu membayangkan gimana jadinya kalo Namjoon kalap dan memperkosa Seokjin sambil berdiri, memepet Seokjin ke dinding dan mengerjainya disana.

Pasti panas. Tapi aku gak tahu gimana aku nulisnya jadi kayak gini. Maafkan hambaaaa

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, walau kurang dibanyak hal.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini, hiks, maafkan aku sekali lagi.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Keadaan dorm setelah Namjoon membanting pintu kamarnya menjadi sangat ribut. Taehyung dengan cepat menyalakan TV, menyetelnya dengan suara keras, mencoba menyamarkan teriakan Seokjin dan geraman Namjoon. Ia memeluk erat-erat lengan Joungkook dan merapat penuh pada kekasih bocahnya itu.

Hoseok pilih untuk memakai headsetnya dan mendengarkan lagu entah apa dikamarnya, ditemani Yoongi yang juga memakai headset sama sepertinya. Namja manis itu tak mau dekat-dekat Jimin, takut-takut kekasih pendeknya itu akan ikut-ikutan meyerangnya. Jadi, ia biarkan saja Jimin diluar bersama Taehyung dan Joungkook, meski mungkin kekasih pendeknya itu bakalan tidur di lantai depan TV, secara sebelum pembuatan MV ini ia tidak tidur.

"kau tidak akan pernah berbuat kasar padaku kan, kookie ya?" tanya Taehyung. Ia bisa samar-samar mendengar isakan Seokjin. _Pasti sangat sakit_ pikirnya.

Tangan Joungkook mengusap rambut Taehyung mengecupnya berkali-kali, "Tidak, tae hyung, aku tidak akan berbuat kasar."

"Kuharap Seokjin hyung baik-baik saja."

Joungkook mendengus mendengar kalimat Taehyung, "Mereka selalu begitu hyung. Malamnya marah, lalu paginya sudah mesra luar biasa. Paling besok sudah baikan lagi."

Taehyung haya mengangguk mengiyakan, karena memang itu kenyataan. Karena mungkin Namjoon memang butuh melampiaskan amarahnya dulu baru bisa reda. Dan tempat pelampiasan piihannya adalah Seokjin.

"tapi kuharap lain kali Seokjin hyung bisa membawa Namjoon hyung ke hotel jika terjadi seperti ini lagi. Namjoon hyung benar-benar kekanakan, hanya karena bibir Seokjin hyung menempel di patung, hanya patung!"

Taehyung merengut, "kurasa aku juga akan cemburu jika itu kau."

Dan Joungkook tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencium bibir mengerucut Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **Seriously END**


End file.
